The Secret Daughter
by LSU lovePurple liveGold
Summary: Allie Black has been raised as a muggle her whole life and should know nothing of the magical world like they know nothing of her. Then why does she know more than some of the most important people in magical history? Join Allie on her adventure of finding family, fighting death eaters maybe even becoming one along the way and find out if the love of her life is really the one.
1. Demons

It was a cold snowy day at Stonewall High School. Unfortunately not snowy or icy enough to cancel school, much to the students disappointment; except one. Her friends however did not question that one student as they headed toward the frozen soccer field, as they knew she wanted to avoid home at all cost. Or more like avoid the orphanage their friend lived in her whole life.

"I still can't believe you said no to the hottest guy in school!"

"I know your bloody mad, Allie." The girl in question, Allie, rolled her eyes and the captain of the varsity girls soccer team continued to the soccer field but a whistle caused all the girls to turn around. Their coach was waving them in by the door of the schools.

"Practice is cancelled girls! School orders!" He however looked disappointed as his voice carried to the girls who cheered and started making plans to hang out now that there was no practice, all except their captain. The brown haired captain sighed and followed her team back inside. It was July twentieth; today Allie's boyfriend was due to come home from boarding school. But the gray-eyed witch did not have a normal boyfriend, her boyfriend was like her. He was magic. But even in the magical world her boyfriend was considered different, special. They called him the boy-who-lived.

"Allie why don't you come to mine?" One of her friends and teammates, Melissa asked. The girls were carefully walking to the front of the school trying to avoid falling on their buts in front of the boys varsity lacrosse team. One of the boys winked at Allie and waved.

"Eeeekkkk!"

"No bloody way!"

"Did Lane Griswold just wink at you?" Rolling her eyes Allie just continued walking wanting to get away from the muggles as fast as possible.

"You've been acting weirder than usual today, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Allie insisted.

"Oh no you don't, something is very wrong with you because you've turned down three drop dead gorgeous guys in the past two weeks." Allie shot Sarah an annoyed look.

"Three?" Melissa questioned.

"Yep she got asked out by John Cooper in Biology last week." Sarah concluded.

"Oh god, he's in my English class and he is yummy." One of the other girls gushed.

"Have you taken one to many soccer balls to the head, Captain?" Melissa question, dropping her bag and shaking the fifteen year old by her shoulders.

"No, just… nothing!" What was she supposed to tell them? 'Oh yeah, actually I'm a witch that's not only in hiding from the bad wizards but also the good ones; though recently both have been walking on thin ice with whose the good guy and whose the bad. Oh and before I forget my uncle, my boyfriends godfather, is dead and no one believes that my father, Regulus Black, yep the death eater who died fighting for Voldemort years ago was… just kidding actually a good guy.' Yeah that will go over well.

Melissa was obviously not buying it as she stared me down; if I hadn't seen the things I had seen in my short life, I might have been scared.

"Sarah what's the date today?" Melissa questioned the other soccer player who took her phone out to check the date.

"The twentieth, why?" A look of relizazation came over the girl as she started to smirk.

"That Potter freak comes home today." It was a statement not a question.

"That Potter freak is my boyfriend." I gave her a glance and she rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't he go to St. Brutes?" Sarah asked, "I heard he took on his cousin, Dudley Dursley, that kid is huge." The other girls agreed. A sudden breeze brought chills to all of us and the girls started pulling on jackets and sweats to pull over their practice uniforms, which consisted of a sleeveless penny with a sports bra clearly showing, black shorts, and shin guards with black socks covering them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over to Melissa's?" Kayla asked as she traded her goalie gloves for regular gloves. I didn't get chance to answer because Melissa interrupted me, "I have a feeling Allie's not coming over tonight." I looked at her in question and noticed the other girls staring towards the front of the school, behind me.

"Wow, Potter got hot." Sarah said gawking behind me along with others. At hearing my boyfriends last name I whipped around so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. There he was standing in front of the school in all his glory. Before I could even comprehend what I was doing I dropped my bag on to the icy ground and sprinted toward the black haired wizard. My cleats beat against the icy ground as I tried not to slip. Harry had been searching the crowds of students when he saw me sprinting towards him. His glowing green eyes brightening in recognition as I neared him and he to sprinted forward. If I hadn't missed him so much I would of jokingly ran past him as if I hadn't been running to him. But I was attracted to him like a magnet and running past him would have been impossible. I was so mesmerized looking at him I finally slipped on an ice patch when two warm, strong arms caught me; eloping me in the familiar smell that was Harry Potter.


	2. Dog Days Are Over

**Chapter 2**

The last time I talked to Sirius Black we had been screaming our heads off at each other.

_"You don't know anything you dir- Oh there you go again, running away! But isn't that what you do best! Coward!" I followed Sirius into the kitchen of Number 12 Grimland Place. Thank the Gods the house was enchanted or the police would of showed up already from complaints of yelling. Not my fault Sirius screamed like a girl._

_"I'M NOT A COWARD!" Sirius growled like he in Padfoot form. "You didn't even know Regulus! You don't know anything!"_

_"I know more than you! Bloody Hell I do more than you too! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND THIS OLD HOUSE AND COMPLAIN!"_

_"AT LEAST I'M HELPFUL HUH? OR ARE YOU TALKING TO DUMBLEDORE BECAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED NO ONE EVEN KNEW YOU EXCISTED!"_

_"THERE YOU GO WITH DUMBLEDORE AGAIN! WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT THAT MEDLESOME, OLD, FOOL? THAT HE SENDS KIDS TO DO HIS DIRTY WORK? IF HE KNEW ABOUT ME I WOULD BE DEAD ALREADY!"_

_"The order would help you, Allie!" He tried to control his voice, it didn't work._

_"SO I CAN BE ACUSED OF BEING A DEATH EATER AT EVERY CORNER I TURN? THESE PEOPLE DON'T DESERVE ANY THING FROM ME! THESE PEOPLE KILLED MY FATHER!"_

_"You know you are just like your 'father'!"_

_"Thank you! I would do anything to be like your 'brother'!"_

_"HE WAS A DEATH EATER!"_

_"HE WAS A HERO!"_

_"Oh, so you consider death eaters heroes, uh?"_

_"MORE THAN YOU!" Sirius looked about ready to throttle me. I continued with my voice a little more even, "You don't care about me." He tried to interrupt but I cut him off, "Dumbledore would only care about what I knew or what I could do. I would be used as a weapon. Just like what you're trying to do to Harry. Well let me tell you this, Harry is not stupid I've known him since grade school and he 'will' notice something is different; he already has for a matter of fact."_

_"I. AM. NOT. USING. HARRY." He said each word like a curse and grey eyes met grayer._

_"Yet you don't deny using me." And with that I walked out of the kitchen, out of the house, out of his life._

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Don't hate me!**

**I promise if I get just ONE REVIEW then right after I will update! So come on REVIEW (it's really easy) !**


	3. Short Term Memory Loss

Hello Readers! Please read this!

I forgot to put disclaimer for the entire story! So here it is...

I WISH I OWNED HARRY POTTER BUT I DON'T SO THIS ALL J.K ROWLING!

hehe

LOOK DOWN HERE!

Okay so now that thats over with I'm asking for at least ONE person to review and then I will update this story I have the next chapter waiting to be uploaded. so just review it's really easy! Tell me what you like or hate or what you want to happen next and i'll try to make it happen! Or just say hi! Someone just review, for the greater good.


	4. Too Much and Not Enough

**Thank you to Oracle2Phoenix for reviewing and as promised here is the next chapter. Enjoy! (I hope)**

**Oh and I own nothing :(**

**Chapter 3**

You know a boy is really in love with you when he can break down crying right in front of you. We held each other for hours and I wish I could say that I was crying from the loss of my uncle. But then I would be lying. I snuggled closer to Harry and shivered when his lips met my neck. I kept expecting to wake in my shared room at the orphanage, that this was all a dream, but Harry really was back with me, his warm arms embracing me as we huddled together on the dirt ground. I looked at our surroundings, some how me and Harry had found our way to our old elementary school play ground; though I have no idea how we managed it when we were so engulfed in each other. In short we were making out. The school was long since closed for the weekend, classrooms locked up, and children picked up by their parents so we were the only figures left on the playground. I gasped as Harry bit down on my neck; I felt his hands move against my back, sliding up my sides. His mouth moved up my neck to my ear where he kissed my ear lobe, "Tell me this is real." He was now sucking on my ear. I think I mumbled something like "Yes, just keep doing that." The strong soon to be sixteen year old lowered me not to gently on to the ground and continued his assault on my neck. If we were to be attacked right now, I would for sure be a goner because when ever that boy lips met my skin I melted like an ice cube. My hands yearned to run through his messy jet-black hair and slide along his muscular back but his one hand securely held my two hands above my head. I whimpered in protest but the chosen one only smirked. He was the only one that could ever have me surrender with just a touch of his fingertips in the right spot.

"Look over there." Harry's deep voice said from on top of me.

"I can't really look any where at the moment." To emphasize my point I tried to lift my arms but failed to do so because of someone else's body in the way.

He up righted himself up against a tree then continued to pull me between his legs, hugging me close to his chest.

"Where?" My voice trembled, but not from crying. He pointed towards the swing set, "Where you got attacked by dementors last summer? Oh, happy memories." I finished sarcastically.

He gave a weak chuckle, "No, behind there. By the monkey bars where we-"

"Had our first kiss" I finished, "If I remember correctly isn't that were you said we would get married some day?"

He really did chuckle this time, "I was nine, what did you expect?"

"Hmm, not get my lips molested my a fourth grader, maybe?"

"You don't seem to mind now, though." His lips were so close to mine when,

"IF YOU'RE HAVING GIRL PROBLEMS I FEEL BAD FOR YOU SON, I GOT 99 PROBLEMS BUT A BITCH AIN'T ONE. I GOT THE RAP PATROL ON THE CAT PATROL-"

Worst timing ever.

"Do you want to answer that, love?"

"Oh, shut it Potter."

I reached into my soccer bag and pulled out my ringing cell phone.

"You're timing was impeccable Mel. Now what do you want?"

Harry was laughing behind so I UN hinged myself from my annoying boyfriend and stood up.

"No one says hello any more! I mean honestly what happened to the good old days-"

"When we didn't have caller ID. I know what has the world become?" I could hear music in the background and other people talking and laughing.

"I was just doing my duty as your best friend and making sure you and Potter weren't shagging each other in some ally way." More people laughing in the background.

"Close but were actually shagging in a park for you're information."

'Ooooohhhhhh burn!' I heard someone yell in the background.

"I like that idea actually," Harry grabbed on to my ankle and continued to tug me towards his form on the ground. I kicked him, "Down boy."

"Haha I'm dying, Allison."

"About time, Melissa."

"What crawled up your arse and died?"

"Harry's hand."

"TMI!"

"TTYL!" I hung up.

"So what was that about Harry's hand?"

"You are disgusting."

"But you love me anyway."

"Possibly."

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. First Timers

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 4**

The first time I met Harry Potter was on my first day of third grade at Stonewall Elementary School.

_"Class! Lets all give a big warm welcome to our new student, Allison Black. She's moved all the way from France, how exciting is that?"_

_The class observed me like I was from a different planet, I had been through this drill before; I was the new girl and I would be watched until a new victim came to school. I looked around the room and it looked like all the other classrooms I had ever had, which was a lot. Not that this school would last any longer than any of the others did, this new orphanage would hate me, it's not my fault weird thing happen around me, then kick me out like the rest of them. I'd pretty much gone through every orphanage and foster home in France that they'd gave me away to England saying something about how my father was from here and they could legally send me here under my fathers name, not that I could under stand of course. It was on that day I promised myself to figure out who my father really was._

Little did I know that promise would change my life forever.

_"Why don't you go sit by Melissa?" Mrs. Peach asked, pointing towards a girl with long, pretty, blond hair. Great._

_"Okay" I mumbled and quickly made my way towards the blond girl as quick as possible._

_"Can you speak French?" The blond girl asked all excited._

_"A little,"_

_"How can you live in France and only speak a little French?" I hope this school doesn't last long._

_"Gee, I don't know Melissa."_

_"Uhg, don't call me Melissa. It's so… old." Were all a bunch of eight year olds, nothing is old to us. "You're cool I guess, so you can call me Mel and I'll call you… Al!" You've got be kidding me._

_"Okay class pair up and start the project on the board." _

_Everyone immediately started pairing up and before 'Mel' could get a chance to ask me or reject me I whipped around and asked some boy behind me._

_"Oh, um…"_

_"Great!" I walked over and sat in the empty seat next to him. I looked Melissa but she was already paired up with some red haired girl named Sarah, good to know she'll miss me. I looked at the boy next me; he had messy jet-black hair, bright green eyes covered by old broken glasses, he had a wicked lighting bolt scar on his forehead, and he wore old baggy clothes that looked at least triple his size. But who am I to talk? I have to wear hammy downs from people to France and back. The messy haired boy glanced side ways at me and his eyes bright green eyes met my dark grey eyes and I felt like I was in some scene from one of the old romance movies that my old matron used to watch when she thought no was looking. I quickly looked away blushing and messy hair stared at his lap and kept fidgeting with his hands._

_"So, what's your na-" I was interrupted by some hippo across the room._

_"Hey look at Potter! Hah the freaks got a girlfriend!" His little buddies started laughing like the hippo had said the funniest thing in the world. I knew how to deal with kids like this lot, I had put up with a lot of them._

_"Shut it, Dudley!" I looked at messy hair in surprise. I didn't think he had it in him. _

_"Why don't you make me? Freak!" The hippo was ten times bigger than messy hair and I didn't want the guy to get smashed because of me. Plus he was kind of cute…_

_I looked at the front of the room and Mrs. Peach obviously was not paying attention because she was nose deep in a Glamour magazine. I looked at the hippo and back to messy hair._

_"Just play along." I whispered and then grasped his hand._

_"Yes he has a girl friend. The one thing mummy and daddy won't be able to buy you I suppose." Everyone in the classroom laughed including the hippo's so called buddies. Melissa grinned at me and Sarah winked at me, maybe they weren't so bad after all._

_"Everybody settle down or no recess for anyone! Now get back to your projects. Potter and Black that means you two!" Looks like Mrs. Peach isn't so peachy. _

_I realized I was still holding messy hair's hand and so did he and we both pulled away blushing._

_"So I never caught your name," _

_"Harry, Harry Potter. And you're Allison Black?"_

_"You can call me Allie."_

That was the first time I ever let someone besides my dad call me Allie.

The first time I held Harry Potters hand.

The first time he made me blush.

The first time we got in to trouble together.

But certainly not the last.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
